


𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes





	𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈

New York City was infamous for being the city that never sleeps; commuters woke early, students up at the crack of dawn, the world began functioning all before 6 AM. Early mornings were an everyday occurrence, it was just routine at this point — but you certainly hadn’t adapted to them.

Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson rose and left their beds at 12:05AM, a healthy smoothie before a morning run. Adrenaline and Serotonin kept their bodies functioning, the cold December morning air spurring them on. They would be home long before you would rise.

Natasha and Clint, down in the training room before 12:10AM: sparring, running, punching, practicing their aim with their respective choice of weapons. Clint, known for his unwavering aim with his bow. Natasha, previously a dangerous assassin, was an asset to everyone in the field.

Tony and Bruce, down in the lab. Tony going over his suit, upgrading, and repairing; music blaring through the speakers. Bruce was reading over news articles, previous mission reports, trying to get information to stick in his head; same group, same motives, the same attempt. Nothing had changed, so he was hoping it would be easier and the plan would be the same as usual: engage the Hulk, only when needed.

Bucky and you, still in bed: limbs tangled together, soft snores and gentle caresses. Bucky had been awake for an hour, wanting to get up and moving in the training room. You were sound asleep, woven around him in a cat-like manner, making it impossible for him to move. “Come on, dollface, we gotta get up now” he whispered, hoping that you would respond.

1AM came and you were still asleep. Minutes ticked by. 1:04, 1:07, 1:13, 1:21 until 1:25AM. “C’mon, my sweet girl, rise and shine” Bucky stroked the side of your face with his metal hand, his flesh-hand carding through your hair. Sleepy eyes opened, and a deep breath before a sigh. “Good morning, sleeping beauty” came Bucky’s chuckle.

A tired smile, a kiss to the lips, a sip of lukewarm water from his cup at the side of the bed. “What time is it?” You enquired, trying to find the strength to rise from the bed. Limbs untangling, breath steadying, mind whirring: Bucky helping you dress into your suit. His red Henley over the top, a black beanie hiding unbrushed hair.

“Just gone 1:25AM” Bucky responded. You hummed, slipping feet into slippers (the boots were on the jet, you told Bucky, so slippers would do for now) and rushing to brush teeth and splash water on your face. It was far too early to be up; crime organizations didn’t sleep, however, so when duty called, you had to answer.

Luckily for you, it was an intel-gathering mission anyway. It shouldn’t take up too much time and you hoped you could be back in bed by 7AM. “Are you ready, my love?” Bucky asked, a smile on his face as he took sight of your sleepy state. You could barely respond, a nod would have to suffice. “Come on then. You might be able to nap on the flight over” leading you by the hand, he took you to the Hangar where the team was assembled on the jet, Steve taking the job of sorting out the comms system.

Bucky took your earpiece, gently fitting it into your ear before he did the same for his. It crackled to life, “testing. Testing. 1, 2” Steve spoke, much to the annoyance of Sam. When a glare was thrown in his direction, Steve just rolled his eyes. “You know these comms links are important. If one of us gets in trouble out there, everyone needs to know so someone can respond. So quit your whining. Just, get us up in the air” Steve commanded, frustrated with Sam’s mood this morning.

They were a rowdy bunch: Clint and Natasha betting on who would get more information, Sam and Steve having a debate about who ran quicker that morning, Bruce and Tony talking about physics. Bucky was quiet, playing with your hair as you rested a weary head on his lap. You didn’t intend on falling asleep, but with the smooth movements of the jet and Bucky carding warm fingers through your hair; you had no other option.

You awoke with a start, a deliberate bumpy landing (which Bucky noted so he could get Sam back later on) of the jet and there the lot of you were. Guns strapped to thigh holsters, knife secured in its usual spot, a good luck kiss from Bucky and you were ready; dragging feet out of the jet before heading down into the base.

There was no bloodshed, minor injuries, but you did it. The flight home was less than smooth; team-mates worked up about the small ambush.

“Listen. None of us need treatment from medics, we made it out okay. Sure we may be bruised but we got what we went for. Now I don’t know about you, but I’m heading straight to bed when we’re back home” you reminded the team, trying to lift their spirits. 

Steve, who was unusually wound up, raised a brow before nodding in agreement. Once he had agreed, it didn’t take longer for the others to follow suit. 

The flight was shorter than anticipated, you had supposed it was because you had drifted off on Bucky’s lap so you were awake mere minutes of the flight. And Bucky, being the ever-so-loving person he was, let you sleep as he made sure the pair of you got back to bed safely.

And then it was hours before either of you were conscious enough for human conversation. Bucky rose before you, hellbent on avenging you after Sam’s careless landing had woke you up – Quinjets were designed for stealth landings, so Sam was just acting like an asshole.

And when you rose, to the sound of Sam’s yell, you peppered kisses across Bucky’s face, the two of you giggling between warm sheets – the safety of a locked door preventing Sam from bursting in.

But Sam would get Bucky back, he always did. But you didn’t mind, for missions nor harmless pranks could take away the soft morning Bucky that you held close to you forever.


End file.
